There has been known a pair of connectors for electrically connecting one electric part to other electric part. Here, the electric part described in the present specification designates a part that is electrically operated and includes also a part called an electronic part.
In Patent Document 1, an electronic device and a battery pack are electrically connected to each other by a pair of connectors which are fixed to the electronic device and the battery pack, respectively. The battery pack needs to be replaced, so that the pair of connectors need to be constructed in such a way as to be capable of being separated from each other.